


Messing with Heart

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Mafia [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Happy 4th Anniversary GOT7, I blame Mimzi & Dom, Just read this if you do read Don't Lose Heart, This is what happened in CHapter 38 of Don't Lose Heart... The Long version, You might or might not regret it, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: This is what happens between Mark/Jackson/Jaebum/Jinyoung in chapter 38 in Don't Lose Heart... The Long Version





	Messing with Heart

Mark felt very happy when he was able to take a picture of a famous politician cheating on his wife. He happened to stumble upon them during one of his runs. Nowadays when he goes free running, he carries with him a small spy camera so he could run away easier after taking pictures and it was less conspicuous. When he sent it to the editors the next day, they were really happy with it and paid him up front. One reason why these pictures was worth what he was being paid was because the person in the picture is the chairman of the happy family values association and always preaches about what a happy family is and advises the public to not have affairs with a holier than thou attitude. So stumbling upon that politician coming out of a club clinging onto two pretty girls was gold. 

 

With that money, he decided to buy some seafood for dinner. He was really in a good mood. He got home early, had a shower and started preparing a feast for him and Jackson. He wasn’t sure if the triad boss was coming home but he just wanted to celebrate for getting a scoop. But he wasn’t going to tell Jackson should he interferes with his scoop. He was in the midst of tasting the soup when he heard the front door.

“Welcome home old man.”

Jackson smirked when he saw Mark in front of a stove, wearing an apron over his tank top and shorts. He walks over to wrap his arms around the younger, pulling his face towards his so he could kiss him on the lips.

“What are you up to little mouse?”

Mark takes a spoonful of soup and shove it in Jackson’s mouth, “How is it?”

“Hot but nice.”

Mark smiles. He felt happy hearing that from Jackson. 

 

Jackson on the other hand slip his hand under Mark’s tank top so that he could caress his skin. He likes the feeling of Mark’s skin. Rubbing Mark’s nipple from time to time.

“Dirty old man.”

Jackson chuckles and kisses his neck, nibbling it. Mark feels himself melting in his embrace but he remembers there is a lot more he has to do. He turns around and pushes Jackson away.

“Shoo. Don’t disturb me. I need to cook and everything is almost done. Go take a bath. You reek of underworld activities.”

Jackson smirked but let’s Mark have his way. He kisses Mark on the head one last time and slaps his butt before walking towards his room.

“Pervert!”

“Don’t burn down my house little mouse.”

“I’m not a little mouse!”

 

 

Mark had a little smile on his lips when the triad boss listens to him. It’s not that he feels powerful for having power over him. It just felt like they were really in a relationship and it’s just Jackson indulging him. He kinda like that. Even though technically he is also in a relationship with Jaebum and Jinyoung but it feels more real with Jackson when they are kind of playing house.

“Wait. Does this mean I’m the wife. Ugh! I’m not a wife,” Mark muttering to himself.

Mark continues to check on his steam fish and boiled prawns. Now it was time to fry up some vegetables and the special tofu that he had prepared. They were going to have a feast.

 

Jackson walks out clad in only his sweatpants and a towel to dry up his hair when he finished his bath. Mark was plating the dishes on the table and scooping out the rice.

“Old man, what do you want to drink today?”

Jackson wraps his arms around Mark, kissing his shoulder, “You?”

Mark blushes really hard and struggles to get out of Jackson’s arms, “I’m not a drink.”

Jackson smirks, “But you are dessert, no?”

Mark was really red by now, “Dirty old man!”

Jackson chuckles and lets him go, “Get the Samuel Adams Utopias from downstairs.”

“Sounds delicious,” as Mark walks to the stairs connecting the bottom house to the penthouse. 

It was a secret door and steps which only a few people knew about. The house below the penthouse is filled with Jackson’s favourite wine, brandy, beers and other alcohol. There is only limited selections in the penthouse as they wouldn’t have space to keep all of it.

 

Mark only brought back one bottle, “Jackson, I only took one bottle, is it enough?”

“It’s enough.”

Mark’s heart warmed when he sees Jackson already sitting at the table, waiting for him to eat.

“Are you waiting for me?” as he flutters his eyelashes.

Jackson rolled his eyes, annoyed at the younger even though it was the truth.

“No. I was waiting for my beer.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at Jackson as he walks towards the table quickly.

“I have better uses for your tongue later,” Jackson purrs.

Mark felt the shiver down his spine towards his groin. He would be lying if that didn’t arouse him. Mark lick his lips before biting it, something he knew that would turn Jackson on. He could see the lust in his eyes.

“I have better uses for your mouth now Jackson and that is finishing up this food.”

Jackson smirked.

 

 

True to his words, Mark was on his knees on the floor, sucking Jackson off after dinner. The elder didn’t want to wait and was dragging Mark with him after they had finished eating.

“Let the maid clean it up this morning. It’s time for my dessert little mouse,” Jackson growls in his ear.

Mark would be lying if that didn’t make his groin stir. He instinctively wrap his legs around Jackson’s waist when the elder carried him. He was already busy kissing and sucking on the elder’s neck on the way to the bedroom. But as soon as they were in the room, Jackson had already stripped him off his clothes and had him sucking him after pulling his pants down halfway. It made Mark really proud that the triad boss was impatient for him.

 

“Take me in deeper Yien,” as Jackson grabs a fistful of Mark’s hair gently.

Mark stares at him, slowly pushing him down so that it would be more comfortable for Mark and also Jackson. He releases Jackson’s cock with a pop.

“Why don’t you lie down comfortably while I put my tongue to use Mr Jackson.”

Jackson smirked and lied down.

“Why don’t you turn your ass here so I can put my mouth to use Yien.”

Mark blushed but listened to the elder. 

 

He had Jackson in his mouth up to the base when he felt him licking and sucking his balls. Mark mewls. But he continues to bop his head up and down while stroking Jackson. He was losing concentration when he felt Jackson’s tongue probing his hole. He could feel himself twitching. Mark felt himself stopping when he felt Jackson’s tongue wiggling it’s way in him. Hot and wet. Mark whines and he bites Jackson on the thigh. Jackson continues to tease him with his tongue, teasing his slit with his fingers while spreading him with his free hand. Jackson continues to tease him adding his fingers with his tongue. He could feel Mark’s thighs shaking.

“Little mouse, don’t stop what you are doing.”

Mark bites him on the thigh before continue sucking Jackson.  He could slowly feel his abdomen getting tight. He knew he was close. He would come even before Jackson gets in him. 

“Jackson,” Mark murmurs on his cock.

Jackson starts stroking him and he came spilling all over Jackson’s abs. Mark blushes.

“Was it that good sucking me little mouse?”

Mark hid his face in Jackson’s crotch.

“Don’t stop. I’m almost there,” as he bites Mark’s butt cheek.

Mark moans and continues sucking and stroking Jackson. It wasn’t long till Jackson pulls Mark off of him and comes. Mark whines.

“Did you want to swallow?”

Mark blushes.

“Not tonight little one.”

 

 

Jackson then pulls Mark back so that his back was against his chest. He slowly nudges his way into Mark. Jackson was on his knees with Mark resting on his powerful thighs, legs spread apart. One hand on Mark’s cock and the other holding his chest firmly. His mouth biting and sucking his neck.

“J-J-Jackson-son.”

“Hmmm,” as he continues sucking his neck while  thrusting into Mark slowly while stroking him.

Mark has one arm hook around Jackson’s neck and the other holding onto his thigh, moaning and whining. The hand on Mark’s chest was playing with his nipple, pinching and twisting it.

“Does it feel good little mouse?” Jackson whispers.

Mark was biting his lips, panting. All he could do was nod. Jackson felt that the both of them was close. He stroke Mark’s spine and pushes him down so that his ass was in the air, hips still connecting. Mark grips onto the bed sheets. With that angle, Jackson was stabbing his prostrate at the most delicious spot and he could feel his cock dribbling from the intense pleasure. Jackson picks up his pace, grunting while Mark bites down on the sheets. He was  sure he was drooling. When he felt Jackson painting his insides with cum, he came, shooting the milky white substance onto the sheets. They were both panting hard when Jackson pulls out of Mark, lying next to him.

“That’s one delicious dessert,” says Jackson as he pats Mark’s ass.

“Stupid old man.” 

 

Mark could feel himself falling asleep but instead of the bed, he felt himself being carried over to the bathroom, he whines, “I want to sleep.”

“Shhh... We need to get you cleaned up little mouse. Don’t want your tummy hurting tomorrow.”

Mark whines some more but it turns into sighs when he felt hot water engulfing his body. He felt Jackson joining him in the tub in his half asleep state. He could feel Jackson probing his ass with his fingers.

“Don’t wanna,” Mark whines as he struggles a little.

Jackson chuckles, “I’m just cleaning you up Yien.”

Jackson kisses the back of Mark’s head as he continues wiping down Mark’s body. He was sure that the little boy had fallen asleep. After he was sure that they were both were cleaned and fresh. Jackson was too tired to carry Mark over to his room so he just place Mark on his bed. After making sure everything was locked up, Jackson joined Mark in bed. Mark instinctively turned to him and snuggled closer to him. Jackson smiled and pulled him closer, “Pampered little mouse.”

 

 

 

The next day, Jackson was up early while Mark was still sleeping. Jackson kisses him on the head before leaving the house. He didn’t want to wake him up to cook him breakfast as he was sure that he was tired and he did cook up a feast for the both of them last night. Jackson receives a phone call even before leaving the house.

“Hello?... Yes?.... What?... Okay, I’ll deal with it.”

Jackson rubs his forehead. Another mess to clear. He was sure he’ll be pissing off his little mouse but that is not the problem right now. Now he knows what was the celebration about last night. He closes the door while he makes another call.

“Bam, I want that bloody editor’s call yesterday.”

“Yes taiko.”

By the time Jackson gets in the car, he was in a foul mood. Usually he doesn’t mind Mark’s stories in the headlines but he needs this politician to be on his side and when he ask for his help, it only means that he has him in the palm of his hands. He knows that he and Mark will be fighting over this. Even though he gives Mark a free reign to do whatever he wants including going after stories that might or might not link to him, which usually doesn’t, but it is seldom for him to use his influence to interfere directly like this. 

“Taiko, the editor is on the line now,” Bam Bam passing the phone over to Jackson as he gets in the car.

Jackson turns on his most charming self and spoke to the editor. He considers the politician lucky because this stupid editor has the balls to try to blackmail him for Mark’s hard work. But he doesn’t want to be the one to tell Mark about this editor’s dirty ways.

 

 

Mark woke up later than usual and his body was aching all over. He finds himself alone on Jackson’s big bed. He snuggles into the covers and bask in the afterglow for a while longer before getting up. He picks up his clothes and puts them on before walking out of the room. The first thing he did was to check the kitchen and dining room cause Jackson didn’t give him a chance to clean up the night before dragging him into the room. He felt relief when he saw that everything was cleaned up and tidied up. It only means the maid had already came and was given strict orders to only clean the kitchen. Mark was very sure that it was one or two of his own men that came in to clean up. Mark walks into his own room and decides to head down to the that particular paper’s office. He wanted to see and hear about the big news that he captured. He was so sure that it would be in all over the news and internet. 

 

On the way there, he was scrolling his phone for news about the politician. He was quite surprised that the internet wasn’t going crazy about it by now. When he passes some newspaper stalls, he was surprised to see that his picture didn’t make it to the front page which makes it even more weird. There wasn’t any sign of his picture at all. He was sure the picture he captured was clear as night and day and for sure people could see who was it. By the time Mark reaches the office, he was fuming. He went directly into the editor’s office.

“Where is the story I gave you last night?”

“Oh, the higher ups decided to not put it in.”

“Why?!? That’s like the picture of the century.”

The editor was put on the spot. He couldn’t possibly tell him that he is being threatened by Jackson because he was trying to blackmail the politician in the first place. 

“No no no. There was something more interesting than that.”

Mark took the paper and shove it in his face, “A story about a llama being name after a superstar is more interesting?”

The editor only shrugs and pretends to be busy. Mark walks out the office angry. He knew that only one person was powerful enough to do this and it wasn’t the first time he did this.

“Stupid perverted old man!!!”

 

 

Jackson came home to a dark house that evening. He didn’t realize that Mark was sitting in the living room  in the dark, fuming. As soon as Jackson turns on the lights, he could see a very unhappy little mouse waiting for him. Jackson was too tired and still has work to do so he just makes his way into his room.

“It was you wasn’t it who interfered with my scoop?” Mark saya accusingly.

Jackson just ignores him and continues walking to his room. Mark intercepted him.

“You intimidated the editor didn’t you?” poking his finger to Jackson’s chest.

Jackson glares at Mark, “He called in a favour and thanks to you, he is eating at the palm of my hands.”

“HOW COULD YOU?!? HE IS A TWO FACED HYPOCRITICAL IDIOT!”

“I HAVE USES FOR HIM!”

“SO?!? PEOPLE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHO IS WORKING FOR THEM JACKSON!”

“WHAT’S THE POINT?!”

“THE POINT IS… UGH… WHATEVER! I’M OUT!”

“DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!”

“YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT SEX!” as Mark storms into his room and left Jackson fuming in the hall way.

Jackson was just about to follow him but his phone rang, “What?”

“Taiko, sometime came up.”

“Pick me up now.”

“On my way,” says Bam Bam.

Bam Bam knew that his boss wasn’t in a very good mood and he was so sure it wasn’t because of what he is going to tell him. Jackson takes off his tie but he puts on his jacket again before leaving the house, slamming the door on his way out. Mark on the other hand was cursing Jackson in his room.

“Stupid asshole who only wants to fuck! I’m not just some fucking hole that you look for whenever you have the fucking urge!”

He could feel frustrated tears coming down his face. He wipes them furiously as he begins to pack. He needed to get out of this place. He needed to get far away from Jackson at the moment. He sends out a text to that one person he knows he can rely on before walking out the house. He was glad that he still kept the credit card that the three of them had given him the last time. It comes in handy during emergencies like this.

 

 

 

Jaebum smirks when he received the text from Mark. The little one must be very angry and frustrated for him to fly all the way to him so late at night, his time. Jinyoung was with him, having a meeting when Jaebum received the text.

“Hyung, wipe that smirk off your face! It’s annoying. We are discussing something very serious here,” Jinyoung complains.

“You’ll be happy when you know why I am smirking Jinyoungie,” Jaebum teases.

“What?”

Jaebum held up his hand while texting the other, leaving Jinyoung to pout. The younger was feeling impatient, shaking his legs while tapping his fingers to annoy his big brother. Jaebum on the other hand was sending a short text to Jackson. 

_ OUR BABY IS ON HIS WAY HERE. _

After sending out the text, he looks at Jinyoung, “In 6 hours or more, our favourite little boy will be here to pout and complain about our other brother.”

Jinyoung smirks, “Just in time. Does Jackson hyung knows?”

“Well, he knows now.”

The both of them laughs conspiringly. They both know that Jackson would take his private jet and get there maybe around the same time Mark would get there after settling whatever business he has or after finding out that Mark is no longer in the country. A pouting Mark is Jaebum’s favourite cause that would make Mark a clingy baby with him and he loves pampering that little boy.

 

Mark arrives in Tokyo 6 hours later. He slept on the flight mostly because he was really tired from being frustrated with Jackson. He looks around to see if Jaebum sent anybody to get him. If he doesn’t he still knows the way to his place and everybody knows where the Akihito’s residence is. He was happy to see Youngjae standing at the gates with another two of his men.

“Hello Takumi-san. I’m sorry to be a bother.”

“You are never a bother Mark-san,” as he signals one of the men to take Mark’s bag from him.

“How’s your flight?” as Youngjae guides Mark to the awaiting limo.

“It was good. I slept throughout the flight.”

“Do you want to eat anything?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Is Hajime-chan busy? I’m sorry to disturb him.”

“He is in a meeting but he should be done by the time you get there.”

Mark smiles. He couldn’t help but compare Jackson and Jaebum again. How different the brothers were when it comes to him.

 

As soon as Youngjae opens the door, Mark ran towards Jaebum, throwing himself into his arms, totally not realizing that Jinyoung was next to him.

“Hajime-chan!”

Jaebum chuckles as he holds him close, kissing his head, “Hello anata. What’s wrong?”

“It’s that stupid old man’s fault,” Mark grumbles into Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum chuckles as he continues to hugs him while stroking his back, also ignoring Jinyoung next to him.

“Tell daddy what’s wrong,” Jaebum teases.

Mark bites him but continues to tell his grievances to Jaebum, frowning and pouting away. Jaebum chuckles as he continues to baby Mark.

“I’m not going back to that place again.”

Jaebum laughs as he kisses Mark all over his face, “You know you can stay here right? My place is always available for my anata.”

Mark nods and he wrap his arms around Jaebum’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Are you guys done ignoring me yet?” Jinyoung butting in.

Mark turns around only to see a frowning Jinyoung looking at him.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you were here,” Mark grinning at the geondal as Jaebum kisses the side of his head to tease Jinyoung even more.

“I was standing here the whole damn time,” Jinyoung glaring at the both of them.

Mark turns as he giggles so that Jaebum was now back hugging him while nuzzling his neck, kissing the back of his ears. Mark knows how to placate the geondal so he made grabby hands at Jinyoung, wanting a hug. 

“Hyungie,” Mark whines.

Jinyoung knew it was a trap but a trap he was willing to walk in. Jinyoung groans as he gives Mark a hug, kissing him on the lips.

“You are so unfair baby boy.”

Mark giggles against Jinyoung’s lips, “Hello.”

“Hello baby boy,” as Jinyoung sighs into his kiss.

 

Jaebum continues kissing and biting Mark’s nape with his hands firmly around his waist, relishing the feeling of Mark’s body against him. He was sure that the younger could feel his hard on. Jinyoung on the other had was busy nibbling on Mark’s lips, hands stroking his cheeks. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung could hear Mark whimpering.

“Anata,” Jaebum whispers in his ear.

Mark keens as he turns his face so that he could taste Jaebum’s lips. Jinyoung’s mouth has wondered to his neck, sucking on marks on them. Both their hands were busy touching and slowly undressing Mark. Jinyoung was slowly unbuttoning his shirt while Jaebum’s hands wonders into Mark’s pants, kneading and grabbing his crotch. Jaebum left Jinyoung with the task of undressing Mark while he continues touching Mark’s body. When Jinyoung begins unzipping his jeans, Jaebum’s hands was busy pinching and twisting Mark’s nipples. Mark on the other hand could only hold onto Jaebum’s arm and also Jinyoung’s hair. He wasn’t sure where or who to hold on to since the both of them was slowly assaulting him. They just left him with his shirt unbuttoned and jeans unzipped when Jinyoung pulls Mark’s face towards his so that he could kiss him while Jaebum decides to tease his ears, knowing that it was a weak spot for the younger.

“Baby boy,” Jinyoung whispers as he pulls Mark closer.

Mark whimpers again. The both of them continues to tease Mark when he heard the front door opened, Mark couldn't believe who had just walk in the door.

 

 

“J-J-Jackson?” Mark whispers.

He could see that the elder was angry but no doubt it was the lust that he sees in his eyes more than anything. Mark could feel himself trembling. This might not be a good idea at all but he was trapped between the other two brothers. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung turns to look at Jackson.

“So nice of you to join us hyung,” Jinyoung gesturing Jackson to join them, wrapping his arms around Jackson, kissing and biting his lips when the triad boss was close.

Jackson returns the kiss while holding onto Jinyoung but his eyes was still looking at Mark.

Jaebum wrap himself around Mark, biting his ears, “Just in time Gaga.”

Mark was trembling by now. He wasn’t sure if it was from fear or from arousal. Jackson steps closer to Mark, growling, “Little mouse.”

Mark wants to retreat but Jaebum was holding him in place and wouldn’t move back at all. Jackson steps closer, pulling Mark’s face towards his. Mark held his wrist with both hands. He was sure now his body was thrumming with arousal. Jackson crushes his lips against his. Biting his lips and tongue while Jaebum was busy biting Mark’s nape and back. Jinyoung kept himself busy by biting and sucking on Jackson’s back. Mark moans. He wasn’t sure whose hands was where. All he knew every inch of his body and sensitive parts was being touch and grope in a good way.

“Let’s take this to somewhere more comfortable shall we?” Jaebum suggest.

Jackson and Jinyoung nods in agreement. Mark was not given a choice.  Jinyoung jumps on Jackson’s back while Jaebum slides his hands down in between Mark’s legs before hoisting him up. His hands resting comfortable on his ass, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Mark hides his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, kissing and biting it.

 

Jaebum puts Mark down so that he is able to stand. His clothes was more or less still on him albeit unbuttoned and unzipped. It seems like the brothers was sharing a brain at the moment. Jaebum took his time to slowly stripped him off his shirt while the other two watches. Jaebum took the time to bite and suck on his nipples, licking and twisting them. He took the time to suck bruises on him too. Mark was biting his lips. He was really feeling it. He didn’t know he could be into voyeurism cause he felt himself even more turned on when he sees Jackson and Jinyoung looking at him. He was sure he could see the geondal touching himself just a little when Jackson growls at him to not touch himself. It was hot seeing Jackson so dominant over Jinyoung.

“Anata, I want to hear you and I’m sure Gaga and Jinyoungie too,” as he mouth his neck.

Mark lets go of his voice.

“Good boy.”

Mark chases Jaebum’s lips but he eluded him by back hugging him, playing with his nipples. Jinyong takes a step forward and kisses him, taking his time to push his pants down while biting his neck. Jaebum has move on to his ears by now. As Jinyoung inches lower, he places kisses and bites from his chest down to his nipple, to his abs, to his hip bones and thighs. Mark was feeling weak in the knees from trying to process what Jaebum and Jinyoung was doing. He didn’t even notice that he was only clad in his underwear by now. Mark whines even more when he feels the combination of Jinyoung on his knees sucking on his hip bone and Jaebum biting his neck. Mark felt so turned on that another powerful man like Jinyoung was willing to be on his knees to suck him. Jackson was just looking how beautiful his body was being marked by them. It looks like pretty purple and red flowers blooming on his skin. He could see Mark’s underwear drenched. Honestly, it was mouthwatering to see Mark so turned on. Jackson slowly strips off his clothes. 

 

Jackson pulls Mark towards him, kissing him with vigour. Mark was holding onto him so that he doesn’t fall. Jackson was nudging him onto the bed while Jaebum and Jinyoung take their time to stripped. Once Mark was flat on the bed, Jackson starts biting and kissing and sucking his abs and slowly makes his way down to his clothed dick. He took the time to nibble his cock over his underwear, his finger slowly massaging his cock under his underwear, making the younger moan. Mark instinctively thread his fingers through Jackson’s hair. He could feel himself leaking. Jackson smirks as he watches Mark panting, his back arching off the bed from time to time. 

“Hyung, share,” Jinyoung whines.

Jackson smirks as he strips Mark off his last clothing, licking the red leaking cock, “Of course Jinyoungie.”

Mark could already feel the tears in his eyes from being oversensitive. He trembles when he felt any of their fingers touching him lightly.

“Not fair,” Mark whines.

The three of them chuckles.

“I’m sure you want to taste us too right?” Jackson quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

Mark didn’t dare to nod. It was true that he wanted to taste them. He could feel himself painfully hard but he could see that all three of them was the same.

“How do we go about this boys?” Jaebum looking at his brothers.

“I think we teased him enough already hyung, maybe it’s our turn for some fun,” Jinyoung suggest.

They all smirked.

“Can you get on all fours for us please, anata?” Jaebum caressing his chin.

Mark nods.

“Good boy.”

 

 

Mark obediently went on all fours on the bed. He wasn’t sure what to expect at that moment since they all were on their knees. Before he could say anything, Jinyoung had already taken him in his mouth, sucking him while lying down on the bed. Mark felt his legs and hands tremble. Jinyoung’s mouth felt so good on his cock. Jaebum smiles as he held Mark’s head gently while leading his mouth towards his cock. Mark sighs as he felt the weight of Jaebum’s cock in his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of him on his tongue. Mark was already feeling so much when he felt something cold probing his twitching hole. Jackson had already taken out the lubricant and coating his fingers before touching him. Mark moans.

“You like that don’t you little mouse?” Jackson teasing his hole gently.

Mark couldn’t answer him. He could feel his sweat dripping down his body, his hair plastered to his face. Jackson chuckles as he slowly eases one finger into him. Mark moans and stops sucking on Jaebum, trying to get use to the intrusion.

“Anata, don’t stop what you are doing,” as Jaebum strokes his cheeks before threading his fingers through his hair and pulls his head against his crotch.

Jackson spanks his ass. Mark hisses but it felt good. Mark whines but he continues bopping his head, trying to follow Jinyoung’s rhythm and now Jackson’s as he slowly fingers him open, scisorring him to prepare him to take them. He could feel Jackson teasing him by adding his fingers. Mark could feel that he was getting close. He felt the familiar tightening in his abdomens. He could feel his precum leaking like crazy. Mark was panting heavily. He felt like he was losing his mind. Just when he thought he was about to come, he could feel Jinyoung holding the base of his cock firmly.

“Not yet baby boy,” as Jinyoung licks the vein under his cock while playing with his nipple.

Mark whines as he feels Jinyoung slowly slipping a cockring over him. He wasn’t even sure where are they putting these things. He was sure he only saw a huge white bed in that room and nothing else. 

Jaebum wipes the tears from his eyes, “We can’t have you coming before we do anata. Hold on a little longer?”

Mark mewls. Jackson smirks as he continues using his finger to tease Mark, spanking him from time to time. Not enough to hurt him but enough to make it sting.

 

Mark continues to lick and suck Jaebum’s cock. He was feeling hypersensitive as he started pawing Jaebum’s hips. He knew he couldn’t stand it anymore and he wanted to come desperately.

“Gaga, I think our baby boy here is ready.”

“I’m going to put my cock in you now,” as Jackson uses the head of his cock to tease Mark’s entrance. 

He could see him twitching in anticipation. He was getting tired trying to hold himself up. When Jackson slowly pushes himself into Mark, Mark was groaning and he had to stop sucking Jaebum to concentrate on taking the triad boss up to the hilt.

“Shhh, that’s a good boy anata,” as Jaebum coos to him.

Jinyoung on the other hand continues to suck him to distract him from whatever pain he might be feeling while he plays with himself. He could taste Mark’s precum on his tongue. Jinyoung takes his time to nibble his cock, licking it.

“Little mouse, are you okay?”

“Y-y-yes,” Mark mumbles.

“I’m going to start moving now,” warns Jackson.

Mark nods like crazy, already feeling that he was feeling like he was losing his mind from the intense pleasure. As Jackson starts moving, Mark couldn’t stop the sounds he was making.

“Anata, my cock is feeling lonely,” as Jaebum caress him behind his ears.

Mark starts sucking Jaebum off again. He wasn’t sure how he could stand it but his cock was feeling painful from the strain of the cock ring. Mark taps Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles. 

“Hyung, our baby boy can’t stand it anymore.”

Jackson grunts, “A bit more.”

Jackson was thrusting harder, he was grunting. He could hear Jaebum moaning from pleasure. Mark and Jinyoung was a bit preoccupied. They felt like they were getting close. Jaebum came first. Jackson stops moving for a while so that Mark could concentrate on Jaebum’s orgasm,  sucking him dry. When he could see that Jaebum was done, Jackson started thrusting again. Jaebum held Mark close, making him more comfortable than the position that he was in, helping to hold him up. It wasn’t long till Jinyoung remove the cock ring so that Mark could finally come. Jinyoung continues to stroke himself so that he could come as well but Jaebum stops him. Jaebum smirks.

“Jinyoungie, please put the cockring on yourself. I’m sure your Jackson hyung didn’t give you permission to come yet.” 

Jinyoung whines. Jaebum shakes his head and says firmly, “Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung pouts as did as he was ordered.

“I’ll be there to help you in a bit Jinyoungie,” Jackson growls.

Jinyoung felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Jackson had a few more thrust before his hips was stuttering into Mark. Mark tries to accommodate Jackson, helping him to ride his orgasm while prolonging his. After pulling out from Mark, Jackson was lying on the bed while Jaebum was babying Mark, petting and kissing him. Jinyoung crawls over to Jackson, straddling the triad boss.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines.

Jackson smirks and beckons him to move closer so that his cock was in front of his face.

“Good boy. Let me reward you.”

Jinyoung whimpers when Jackson takes his cock in his mouth. He felt relief after the tension he was feeling. Jackson was stroking him at the same time and boy it felt so damn good. Jackson knew he was close as he had been keeping his orgasm at bay for him.

“Are you close?” Jackson murmurs over his cock.

Jinyoung nods, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Let me come hyung.”

“Come for me then,” says Jackson as he removes the cockring.

Jinyong came so hard that some of his cum was spurting out of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson wipes the edges of his mouth while Jinyoung lies next to him. 

 

“Good boy anata but I’m sure you know it’s not over yet right?” as Jaebum kisses his head.

Mark keens. This was going to be a long night. He was sure he didn’t sign up for this but he wasn’t complaining either. All he remembered was Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum switching places before they started all over again. Mark was in and out of it. He might have fainted halfway or not because the next time he woke up, the three brother have switch positions again. He wasn’t sure how long they were going about it but he felt pleasure from every single moment even though he could feel his body aching. It was a very good kind of ache. Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung on the other hand was taking really good care of him, making sure that he was also enjoying their orgy or foursome or whatever you call it. They always made sure he was feeling it, putting his pleasure above theirs even though they were biting him or spanking his ass.

 

 

 

When Mark woke up, he could feel his whole body very very sore. He felt like as if he had used each and every one of his muscles in his body. Even those he never knew he had. His ass feels a bit tingly which he was sure it was because of some ointment being applied to it. It was kind of hurting but it was given since he did have to take in three cocks at different times, thankfully. He didn’t think he would be able to take in two let alone three of their cocks at the same time since they were quite well endowed. On top of that, he was all cleaned up, wrapped up in Jackson’s embrace in a different bed in a different room. Mark snuggles closer to Jackson, nuzzling his chest, liking the feeling of being in Jackson’s embrace. Whatever annoyance he felt with the triad boss dissipate with the sex that they had. Maybe just a little but he knew he couldn’t be angry for long either. It was one fight he wasn’t going to win.

Jackson strokes his hair when he senses the younger waking up, “Hi there little mouse.

“Hi there dirty old man.”

Jackson smirks.

“How is your body, little mouse?”

“I’m sore. Very very very sore,” Mark whines.

Jackson chuckles and pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head, “You asked for it.”

“I did not. You and Hajime-chan and Jinyoungie hyung attacked me,” Mark whines some more.

“As I recall, you were willing to be attacked.”

Mark whines while ngawing Jackson’s jaw.

“But that was great sex wasn’t it?” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at the younger. 

Mark blushes but he nods, burying his face in his chest.

“I’m not sorry about the story.”

“I’m not sorry for running away either.”

Jackson chuckles, “I have my reasons.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean I like them,” Mark frowning at the elder.

“I hope I made it up to you with the great sex we had.”

Mark blushes, “Fine. You are forgiven.”

Jackson sighs at the younger but he was willing to compromise just a little with Mark, something he thought he would never do for anybody. Regardless if Mark runs to Jaebum or Jinyoung whenever he was mad at him, at the end of the day, Mark was willing to run back into his arms and stay there. Maybe, he is willing to share this young one with his brothers once in a while if it means knowing that Mark would always find his way back to him in the end. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he lose his heart to him.

Jackson kissed the top of his head, “I love you Yien.”

Mark smiles and snuggles closer to Jackson.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this for those of you that read Don't Lose Heart... 
> 
> You can blame {islandahgase} & {KPopandAnime4LifeGirl} for this cause I blame them for this hahahahahah I hope this was to your liking.
> 
> So if I do not update my stories this week... I'm sorry~


End file.
